


Goddamnit Oz

by StainStan



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arson, Bank Robbery, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliche, Con Artists, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Gay Panic, Gun Violence, Hipsters, M/M, Monarchy, Nonbinary Character, Parties, Prom, Underage Drinking, lol ur wife is a panther, tbh oz is a mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainStan/pseuds/StainStan
Summary: idk I wanted to write a Damioz fanfiction (thats their ship name now ig)  and I decided to post it





	Goddamnit Oz

When you awoke, it was raining. Thick sheets of water pounded against the windows and the roof, creating a familiarly loud drumming noise. Another half hour of trying to go back to sleep proved useless, and eventually you gave up. You swung your legs out of bed and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge door and blinking at the bright light. You covered your eyes with your forearm. It did nothing, as your forearm was see-through, but it acted as sunglasses would and dimmed the light. You sighed and rummaged through the fridge, taking a few minutes before settling on a cup of milk.

  
You sat down at the kitchen table, leaving the fridge open to provide some light. You tapped your foot on the floor nervously, though not as frantically as he usually would. The rain seemed to calm you down. You didn't know why, but you took a bit of comfort in that fact. 

  
After a moment of taking small sips of milk, trying to prolong going back to sleep as long as possible, your thoughts started to wander. Several thoughts that made you question your own sanity passed by before you eventually started thinking of your friends. 

  
You didn't really know how you, Amira, Brian, and Vicky had become friends. The four of you had come together, being the only four in the school that didn't have any friends. Amira was confident with a fiery temper, Brian was cool with a calm demeanor, Vicky was peppy and upbeat with a good heart, and you were.... shy. After a while, you had all gotten very close. It was hard to explain, at least to you. 

  
Your thoughts wandered to your fellow students, all of the six you could remember. Miranda Vanderbilt, Damien LaVey, Scott Howl, Polly Geist, Liam de Lioncourt, and Vera Oberlin. You hadn't really hung out around or talked to most of them. The only ones you knew anything about were Polly, Liam, Vera, and Damien, and that was from sitting at their tables. 

  
Speaking of Damien.... You could feel your face heating up at the thought of the demon prince, which should be impossible since you don't even have blood. You had had a crush on your fellow student since he had first set the cafeteria on fire, and every time he did it you just admired him more. Every time that you looked at him, a ball of butterflies would rise in your stomach and you would be unable to perform basic speech for the next ten minutes. It was a given that wherever Damien was, you were sure to try and avoid, and if you couldn’t avoid Damien, you would settle for ignoring him. Damien, of course, did not care, because Damien did not know of your existence. 

 

The thought saddened you, and you took a bottle of alcohol from the fridge. It tasted terrible mixed with the milk, but you pushed down your stupid taste buds and chugged it, then proceeding to drink the entire bottle. Soon enough, you were three sheets to the wind.

 

The next morning, when Vicky and Amira came into the kitchen to see you passed out on the counter with your feet in the sink, Amira sighed. 

 

“Not again, Oz!”


End file.
